


Shut Up and Dance

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short one-shot, inspired by my all-time favorite song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

You'd always been a gold-medal wallflower, it didn't matter how many people you knew at a party, you would keep to yourself, people-watch, and basically count the minutes before it was acceptable to leave. This didn't change when you started dating Tom. Yes, Hiddleston. King of the dance-floor, friendly, talkative, extroverted Tom Hiddleston. Now you're sitting at a Hollywood after party in your backless evening gown, having abandoned your ungodly heels hours ago in favor of your old tennis shoes, watching your boyfriend cut up the dance floor. He always looked like he was having a blast when he was dancing and he normally left you to your comfort zone, though he would try every once in a while to get you to come with him. This time, though, he got a mischievous glint in his eye that was making you nervous. Between songs he started toward you, looking like he was on the prowl. You shift in your seat, look at your watch, try to look anywhere but at him and prepare yourself to shoot down another offer for a dance, but instead of asking, he grabs your wrist, pulling you up out of your chair and into a bear hug. But before he releases you he turns and starts toting you out to the middle of the dance floor, where folks are already grooving with the next song.  
"No, Tom let me go." He sets you down, but keeps a hold of your arm, you turn to leave the dance floor so you don't get in anyone's way, but he doesn't let go, instead he pulls you back to him,  
"No, no, no, don't you dare look back, darling. Just keep your eyes on me." You notice he isn't dancing like he normally does,   
"You're holding back."   
"Shut up and dance with me." He laughs. He shows you some moves, and something about the way he looks at you makes you feel like it's okay. You let go and let yourself move, let yourself be led by him. He keeps you close and keeps you moving, until the two of you are breathless and covered in sweat.   
When the song ends, you're laughing and leaning into Tom. He hugs you tightly, and leans down,  
"I love you y/n. So much." He whispers in your ear, you pull him into a kiss as the next song starts.  
Leaning close so he could hear you over the booming music, you say with a loving smile,  
"Shut up and dance with me."


End file.
